


One's Company, Two's a Crowd and Three is Love.

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Polyamory, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a bit shaken after his most recent mission. He goes home, where Harry and Merlin take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One's Company, Two's a Crowd and Three is Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin

The mission had not gone as planned. It had been Eggsy’s first mission where he was the leader, responsible for the choices made and outcome of the mission. Not to mention, responsible for all the agents on his team of eight as well.

Eggsy was one of three agents who made it out alive and the only one who didn’t have any major injuries. He was physically exhausted but emotionally, even more so. He couldn’t decide if he was angry or sad, if he wanted to scream to cry. Most of all, Eggsy just wanted to get home so he could see his two men. 

After a trip to the infirmary for the required post-mission check up and giving a quick debriefing on the mission, Eggsy was finally in a cab, on the way to Harry’s house. It was just after 3 in the morning when he made it back and the house was dark, all the lights turned off. Eggsy let himself in, kicking off his shoes at the door. He left them in the hallway, a habit he had that always irritated Harry, but he just didn’t have the energy to put them away. 

With a sigh, Eggsy climbed the stairs and let himself into the bedroom where both Merlin and Harry were sleeping. Silently, Eggsy began to strip himself of his clothing. 

“Eggsy? That you, love?” Merlin murmured, sitting up in the bed. The crisp white sheets fluttered around his waist, exposing his naked torso to Eggsy. 

“Oi,” Eggsy replied, yanking on his favorite flannel pajama pants. They were faded and frayed and had a hole in the butt of them, but they were comfy and felt like home. “Go back to sleep, babes.” 

Merlin shook his head and held out his arms, hand extended for Eggsy to take. The older man gently pulled him to the bed where Eggsy climbed into, curling up against Merlin’s chest. 

“Do you want to shower?” Merlin whispered, tugging the sheets back over their bodies.

Eggsy shook his head, wanting so badly to relax with Merlin, but his body was thrumming with energy still. 

“Took one at HQ when I got back.” 

“How was the mission?” Merlin murmured quietly, one hand stroking through Eggsy’s hair.   
And just like that, listening to Merlin’s heartbeat and sleeping Harry pressed up against his back, Eggsy broke. 

Tears began to pour from his eyes, leaking down his face and pooling on Merlin’s chest. Eggsy couldn’t hold back the sobs, especially not when Merlin was there, murmuring sweet words against his head. The crying woke Harry, who, rather than asking questions, began to stroke the younger man’s back, pressing soft, reassuring kisses to his neck. Clearly, the two older men had heard how eventful Eggsy’s mission had been, since neither of them seemed too shocked by his reaction. 

After Eggsy’s sobs had quieted into gentle sniffs, Harry spoke.

 “You know, the first mission I was ever in charge of, the entire team was killed. There was a bomb hidden in the building. I foolishly had thought I had checked everything, but I missed it. I still regret it to this day. In our line of work, Eggsy, casualties happen. Every agent knows what they’re getting into and risking when they join Kingsman. You can’t blame yourself, my dear boy. Do you understand that?” 

Eggsy nodded, rolling over and burying his face in Harry’s neck. Merlin immediately saddled up behind him, arms wrapping around Eggsy’s waist. 

“I just feel horrible,” Eggsy murmured. “Like I let them all down.” 

“You didn’t, lad,” Merlin replied, hand caressing Eggsy’s stomach, gently playing with the trail of hair under his navel. “You couldn’t have stopped it from happening. It’s not your fault.” 

“It’s really not,” Harry whispered, thumb brushing the back of Eggsy’s neck.   
Eggsy pulled away from Harry and looked up, lips pursed in waiting, silently asking. 

Harry obliged, leaning down to press his lips to Eggsy’s causing the body to groan gratefully.   
Eggsy had missed this, missed being sandwiched between the warm, hard bodies of his lovers. He’d missed their hands, their lips, their love. 

When Harry pulled away, Merlin leaned over for his own sweet kiss, gently nipping Eggsy’s bottom lip before also moving away with a smile. 

“Let’s continue this in the morning, yeah? I think our Eggsy here needs some rest.” 

Harry nodded, agreeing as he laid back down and yanked Eggsy to him, front firm against Eggsy’s back. 

Eggsy reached forward for Merlin and the older man cuddled up close, letting Eggsy nuzzle his neck and chest as he got comfortable. All three men’s legs tangled together, sharing their body heat underneath the covers. It was almost too warm for Eggsy, who was pressed between the two men, but he wouldn’t dare move. 

Eggsy had never felt more at home.


End file.
